Manual and programmable thermostats are standard in most buildings. A user can utilize such devices to control or modify the temperature in their homes or offices.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.